Snow Tales
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Chlenel- Winter, the perfect time for fun. She sees not just snow piling at the windowsill, but also a glimpse of the past.


**Snow Tales**

Summary: It's winter, time for a snowball fight and a glimpse of the past." I always waiting for my prince riding a white horse. Little does I know that the prince is the white horse itself"

I sheathed my sharpened sword gently while watching the whitish scenery outside the window pane." So, it's that time of the year again." I muttered to myself. It's not that I hate snow. They're beautiful, yet fragile. And they bring back so many memories. One cannot be forgotten ever.

This is the first year I spend winter in Werites Beacon. To think about it now, seems not like a bad idea. It is better than spend it alone in Gadoria, where no one see me more than my title. I'm glad I accept Will's offer.

"What's it, C? Let's playing outside!" Said Norma cheerfully. She has been pestering us for hours, begging to play outside. I took sweet time maintaining my sword, whilst the others have their own business. I overheard Shirley wanted to take a walk at Lumen Spring. Jay is out for his job…gathering information. Well, even I can enjoy a holiday ,but he insisted. Moses visited Giet. Will and Senel is at Musette's, probably discussing about Werites Beacon's traditional winter party. That left her alone.

" I am sure we can play when everyone gathered. It will be more amusing than just two of us." I assured her." And wait for another three hours? I mean, you guys are mean!" she pouted, but giggled at the next second." Hey! It rhymes!"." Uh, don't worry. They'll come back soon. It's almost dark outside, so at least we can expect Shirley, Jay, and Moses." Oh, I hope so. Norma is right, though. It's boring if you have nothing to do, just like now.

"Lumen Spring is so beautiful! It's frozen, maybe we can play there tomorrow." Shirley hung her coat behind the door." You are back, Shirl! Where's the other?" Norma excitedly asked." I met Jay in front of Madam Musette's mansion. Moses is on his way back, but I know nothing about Will and Senel."

***********************************************************************

"Good news, guys. Musette lets us to use her garden for our own party!" yelled Senel. I glanced from my newspaper." Decided to come back, I see. At last." Will shoved the snow from his apparel." But we will need to prepare it by ourselves. Tomorrow. I'm too tired today."

I yawned. For this time, everyone agreed. I hope Elsa hasn't locked the hospital yet, or else I need to share room with Harriet.

**********************************************************************

"Ouch! What did you do that for, Norma?" she held another snowball." C'mon, this will be exciting!" minutes later, Madam Musette's garden has turned into a battlefield.

"Care this one, Shirl?"

"Behind you, Senel!"

" Don't you run away, Bubbles!"

"Catch me if you can, Red!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. I meant to hit JJ."

"At this rate, I…"

"Aw, don't be so stern, Teach."

"I guess kids is kids."

Laugh can be heard everywhere. I swear I saw a few child were surprised to see us.

I panted at the chilling ground. "Thanks, Norma. I haven't have this much fun for ages." She replied." You're welcome. But you get hit so often. Like one never played a snowball fight before." I rubbed my wet nose." Actually, this is my first." Shirley was the one to talk." You haven't? Me and Stella added snowball fight as our yearly list, despite the fact that my body is weak. I pleaded her." Moses examined my face." And though I'm raised in that sturdy village, we played it. My lad always win, o' course."

I draw random things on the ground." I had no friends to play with. They answered,' No! My clothes will get dirty!' and something within that line. You know what I mean, all the times I asked." Senel snorted." That's exactly why I hate those snobbish, silly nobles. Except you, Chloe. I'm glad you're not the same." I tried to remember more." My parents weren't that bad. They let me play outside whenever I feel like to, which poked some controversy amongst the others. It will end up, I have fun with my parents. But my mother is kinda weak of cold, so we stayed inside the house."

***********************************************************************

We end this day after did some clean up. Both Harriet and Elsa( who quickly became friends after they knew each other) begged me to accompanied them in their own winter festival, in Elsa's room. Alcott decided to give them some privacy, so he stayed at the inn that night thus Elsa can use that room freely.

They drew, play, and telling jokes to each other. For the first time Harriet looked like a normal ten years old girl. Usually she will act mature which doesn't fit her age. And I never see Elsa this happy. Before, she only share her tales and secrets to me.

"Chloe, read us a bedtime stories, will you?" Elsa requested a thick book from her drawer." Father bought it yesterday." I swiftly turn the pages." How about Sleeping Beauty? I think this one will do." She nodded." We start. Get ready. 'Once upon a time…' "

**************************************************************

" And they live happily ever after." I smiled. They curled together in a sound sleep. Harriet's snow globe reminds me of those days.

__

"_A snowball fight? Are you kidding? I don't know how it is in Valens, but our family honor dirt free, clean clothes." The brunette answered. Her friend's offer had piqued her interest. She certainly not understand why people want to stain their gown in that so-called game. Not even a bit. And she's from a good, respected noble family too. Didn't her parents teach her not to be infected by commoners?_

_Young Chloe groaned. It's not the first time her offer was rejected. In fact, it almost become a tradition every year. She never stop believe someday one of them will accept after see by themselves how good it feels. This year, she thought, what will I play with mom and dad? Or not. One more time is worth a shot._

"_It's fun. Come on. Once, and you'll get addicted."_

"_Uh…"_

_This is it. Rianne is easiest to play with. I know her head will shook, but I have lure her a bait. And Rianne caught every bait without even knowing she was eating it. I don't like using someone's weakness for my advantages as I don't want they use my weakness too, but I wanted to play so badly._

_Little Rianne is shaken. Is that game is so fun to play so Chloe tried to ask them every year? Chloe is well known among them. Maybe she's right…_

_As I expected. If Rianne take the bait, so do every kids in this estate. My plan is perfect, until Lady Emmeline ruins it. As Rianne's mother, they have opposite traits. If she come, I won't have anymore chance._

_"Rianne, what are you doing here? Remember, no snowball. You won't want to come home wet and dirty. Got it, sweetie?"_

_What can poor Rianne do than a small nod and let the word" Yes" escaped from her tiny lips?_

________________

_"Sorry Chloe. Mom is suffered from her illness. I don't think we can offer you more than a bedtime story."_

_I disappointedly accepted. Father could see through me, so he lift me, hugged me to mother and father's chamber." No storybook. Mom will tell you her own story."_

_My bad mood is erased instantly. I adored mom's ability in bedtime story. It was better than any storybook. The story changed every night. Each one tells different tale. Best of all, I can feel her warm smile and gentle gesture while she caressed my cheek, simply send me to a peaceful dream._

_"Mom!" I ran to her bed. She was lying with a pale face, but still beautiful nonetheless. " I feel guilty, Chloe. I cannot fulfill our promise today. To make up for it, tell me what kind of story you want to hear." I counted my finger. I have three new fairytale compilation from winter festival gift, and one of it is illustrated with picture of…"A prince and a princess!" I answered with a vigor of five years old. It's the oldest theme for a story, but in mom's hand, it's just an incantation of a magic._

"_Well then, shall we start, my dear?"_

____

_Who can fall asleep in this story? _

_It's amazing. I couldn't miss a single word_

"_Mom, do you think someday my white horsed prince will come?" she kissed my forehead." Of course, dear. Of course."_

_***********************************************************************_

Mother…

I closed the book ." I always waiting for my prince riding a white horse. Little does I know that the prince is the white horse itself. And it's not mine." I chuckled. I never regret loving Senel.

_Shirley, let's compete fair and square_

Then I followed them into the dreamland.

A/N: blame me if Chloe is OOC! I got this idea suddenly and feel the urge to write is as soon as possible(midnight, of course). Feedbacks wanted. I also certain there's a lot of grammatical errors. Feel free to point them, but I'll try to reduce the number by proofread it before upload.

Good Day,

Moonlight Melody


End file.
